Maybe, Someday
by ilovetvalot
Summary: Maybe some day she could have him... Hotch/Garcia Written in response to the Fanfic Challenge at "Chit Chat on Author's Corner" forum.


**Author's Note: Hello, Readers! Once again, thank you to everyone that has been reading, reviewing, alerting and favoriting our stories.**

**We'd like to take this opportunity to announce our Fanfic Challenge - ROUND 2 for July at our forum "Chit Chat on Author's Corner". Signups are through June 30th. This month, you'll simply need to tell us what pairing you normally write, what pairing you'd like to see someone else write, and what Song Title or Movie Title you'd like to see used for inspiration. On July 1st, you'll be pm'd with your assigned pairing and prompt…. and then, just write away! Postings will be due by July 31. Further details can be found at the forum ("Chit Chat on Author's Corner") and a link can be found at our profile pages (ilovetvalot or tonnie2001969)! We had a great turnout for our last challenge and some really excellent fics produced. And, now, we want to make it bigger and better. Come join the fun. You can sign up at the forum or send either tonnie or me a PM! We'd love to hear from you! And please check out our newest interview with the incredibly talented tazlvr2001!**

**And again, thanks to Kavi Leighanna and Sienna27 for their awesome Television Prompt forum!**

**A/N 2 - This is an entry to the fanfic challenge at "Chit Chat on Author's Corner" forum for a participant that dropped out due to issues beyond their control. I decided to pinch hit.**

**Maybe, Someday**

_**Prompt: Cheers - "One Hugs, the Other Doesn't" **_

In her short but colorful life on this round thing called the earth, Penelope Garcia had loved two men. Two powerfully magnetic yet extremely different men. One was a player, content to roam the field in search of that perfect feminine specimen. The other was a workaholic, content to spend every waking hour either chasing psychotic unsubs or buried beneath mounds of paperwork.

Both were good men at heart…once you managed to find said organ, anyway. Both of them had seen tragedy, one in the loss of his father and the other in the loss of his wife. One had no problem sharing his emotions, and the other thought it was a something of a crime.

In short, one hugged and the other didn't.

But idiosyncrasies aside, Aaron Hotchner, believe it or not, was Penelope Garcia's image of the ideal man. Solid. Steady. Present. His eye never wandered. And she just knew that if he ever exerted as much focus on a female body as he did on those numerous files that covered his desk, then that would be one very satisfied chica, indeed.

A girl could dream, she sighed to herself, longingly staring through the slats on his blind-covered office window. Truth be told, this was her favorite time of day. After everyone had cleared out of the bullpen, intent on making their way home to their own loved ones, she'd steal upstairs for a few minutes each night when she could stare through his window and catch him sitting, unguarded and handsome behind his polished mahogany desk.

She thought her visits went unnoticed. But somewhere along the way, her stealthy skills must have failed her because out of the blue she heard a deep familiar voice behind her rumble, "You know, you're exactly the kind of woman he needs, Garcia."

Eyes widening as she rounded on the pesky intruder interrupting her hard won private time, she blushed under the scrutiny of David Rossi's penetrating gaze. "S-sir...I was just..."

"Standing there wishing you had the courage to go in that room and tell him how you really feel?" Dave said with a small smile.

"N-no...of course not. I was...was..."

"-trying to think up a convincing lie, Garcia?" Dave asked knowingly.

Friggin' busted. By Rossi. The bulldog of their team if the truth was known. She knew from former experience this man in front of her was tenacious. Almost as much as herself.

"You should tell him."

Tilting her head, Penelope eyed the older man, arms akimbo on her spandex-covered hips. "Have you gotten so rich that you've forgotten what being fired actually means? No paycheck. No insurance. No apartment. Cardboard box in front of the train station," Pen drawled dramatically, cocking a knowing brow in his direction.

Snorting, Dave eyed the vivacious woman in front of him. "Yeah, right. Hotch would never fire you, no matter what reason you gave him. He, like those of us that value our electronic lives, fear you, my dear." Then more softly, he added, "You'd be good for him, Garcia. He needs the light you bring to a room in his life."

"Well, my sun is gonna shine from outside his window, if you catch my drift," Garcia replied, taking a step back from her resident spot. Damn profilers and their ability to see below the surface.

"Well," Rossi sighed, eyes narrowing as he watched her prepare for retreat, "If you ever change your mind and want a partner in crime...count me in. Until then, your secret's safe with me," he offered softly before knocking once and slipping inside Aaron Hotchner's inner sanctum.

Staring after him as the oak door closed softly, Garcia sighed. Even if she wanted to pursue him, Aaron Hotchner's world was still darkened by shadows of past pains she couldn't alleviate. At least not yet.

But maybe... someday.

_**finis**_


End file.
